Shinobi World Tournament
MATCHES HAVE BEGAN!! This will be a page which will host the ultimate RP ninja tournament. It will begin on December 14, 2008. Until that date, everyone who wishes to put a character in the tournament please put their name into the Entree's List below. Also, please read the rules before joining. Important: Please Read Match Seletions * It will be a branch tournament * Match selections will be chosen randomly through the "SRS Method" (Statistics Term) ** This means, dont whine about who your paired up with Please return to this page on December 07, 2008 to find out who you are paired with and to see the branches map for the entire tournament. Rules * Only one character from each user is allowed * No new jutsus may be added during the time period from which the match starts to its end * All use of jutsu must be reasonable within that character's abilities * If you wish to give up, meerly say "I surrender" on your next reply * You are allowed only one reply during each person's turn (To keep it fair) * All use of weapons and jutsus are allowed * Leaving the area (in the RP fight) will result in a complete disqualification * Matches last up to a maximum of one week, otherwise, the two characters will enter a "sudden-death" showdown, where each is allowed the use of only one jutsu and must take out the opponent as quick as possible (You will be warned when this happens) * This is meant to be fun and to bring the wiki members together as a group through ninja fighting so in the ideals of sportsmanship, keep insults as small as possible (trash talk is still allowed, just keep it low. Agreeing If you agree to the following terms, please place your character's name in the list below and sign the discussion page saying you agree to the rules of joining the tournamnet Prize *The first three winners of this tournament will have a ninja skill of VIP! This VIP is special so that people will recognize as you as a great and skillful ninja! So, try to get at least 3rd! The 1st, 2nd, and 3rd are still going to be placed out. List of Entrees * Seireitou Hyuga * Ken Toshiro * Echo Uchiha * Tuari Fire * Haizo Hyuga * Aniki Mitarashi * Indo Huiyo * Kokuangyo Tengu * Artemis Hyuuchiiha * Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki * Scarr Eromalc Match Selections for the First Round *'First Match:' Indo Huiyo vs Kokuangyo Tengu - Winner: Kokuangyo Tengu *'Second Match:' Ken Toshiro vs Haizo Hyuga - Winner: Haizo Hyuga (by default) *'Third Match:' Artemis Hyuuchiiha vs Aniki Mitarashi - Winner: Aniki Mitarashi (by default) *'Fourth Match:' Scarr Eromalc vs Seireitou Hyuga - Winner: Scarr Eromalc *'Fifth Match:' Echo Uchiha vs Tuari Fire - Winner: Echo Uchiha *'Bye (Free Pass):' Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki First Round * First Round: Indo Huiyo vs Kokuangyo Tengu * Second Round: Ken Toshiro vs Haizo Hyuga * Third Round: Artemis Hyuuchiiha vs Aniki Mitarashi * Fourth Round: Scarr Eromalc vs Seireitou Hyuga * Fifth Round: Echo Uchiha vs Tuari Fire Second Round Winners of the first round, come here! :Shinobi World Tournament: Second Round Rules The six contestants that has made it to the semifinals! The meeting is right here: Shinobi World Tournament Meeting 'You can start at anytime now. But you ''must end at 2/02/09. I'll keep on reminding. * Semifinals: First Match: Kokuangyo Tengu vs Haizo Hyuga Winner: Kokuangyo Tengu * Semifinals: Second Match: Aniki Mitarashi vs Scarr Eromalc Winner: Scarr Eromalc * Semifinals: Third Match: Echo Uchiha vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki Winner: Echo Uchiha Third Round DON'T START! * Extra Round: Kokuangyo Tengu vs. Scarr Eromalc Starts at: February 2nd, MUST END at February 7th. Fourth Round (Finals) * Shinobi World Tournament Championships: ? vs. Echo Uchiha Starts at: February 7th, MUST END at February 11th. Tournament Bracket )]] Category:Tournaments Credits Made by: Seireitou Organized by: Rasengan888 Contestants: (So many that I decide not to put) To seek for another tournament, go to Rank of Sannin Tournament.